


He Remembered

by Sasseraph



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasseraph/pseuds/Sasseraph
Summary: Short prose poem of Link's thoughts after being placed in the Shrine of Resurrection.
Kudos: 8





	He Remembered

He remembered feeling numb, cool, tired. He wasn't moving. He wasn't sure if he should. He wasn't sure if he could. It was as if he were nothing, floating in a chilling void with nowhere left to take him. Immobilized from exhaustion, yet wide awake with fear. They didn't know he lay awake - or perhaps it was he who was unaware, but what he did know for certain was that his body was tearing itself apart. With his senses robbed, his world was pain. He knew he lay in water, so then why was the world on fire? Cool liquid hugged his shoulders, draining away his hard earned warmth and with it the searing agony, leaving him with nothing but heavy, fatigued thoughts. Sleep tugged at his mind, for his body felt absent. He dreaded letting go. Somehow he knew he wouldn't like the world he would wake up in. He remembered. He remembered. And then his mind gave in. And he remembered nothing more.


End file.
